Deepest Darkest Night!
by Sharon Doyle
Summary: What is keeping Tess up at night?


Title: Demon of the Night!  
  
Started: 12th April 2002  
  
Finished: 22nd April 2002  
  
Summary: Who is keeping Tess up at night?  
  
Disclaimer: Noooooooooo!  
  
Genre: Humour  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: This is just a trivial piece of fluff dreamt up somewhere from my silly imagination. I was lying awake myself at 2 am, in the middle of a bout of pneumonia (and perhaps a few hallucinations). Anyway, this is the result of what came to me in my 'sickness'. Thanks to Penny once again and the crazy lady Anne!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tess' Tale  
  
  
  
It was 2 am in the morning, and I was lying there awake, just thinking (as you do), when I heard it! A terrible noise, so loud it was deafening. I knew I wasn't in mortal danger; it wasn't that kind of noise. It wasn't a thunderstorm either but still it scared me shitless.  
  
I knew what I had to do, but I didn't want to do it. Doing 'it' would mean leaving the safe confines of my bed, the security of ignorance. Although in this case I wasn't ignorant to what it was and I didn't feel safe. I snuggled deeper under the doona, hoping like hell it would give up and go away, but no such luck.  
  
Should I turn the light on?  
  
Would that make 'it' go away?  
  
But it I turned the light on I might see 'it'. You can imagine my confusion, my complete hysteria of coming face to face with the demon of the night. I had to just lie there and wait for morning to come. Maybe in the cold light of the day I would know what to do. Maybe I could hatch a plan to persecute the bastard that renders me in this state.  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
Jonesy's Jollies.  
  
  
  
"Evan"  
  
I heard Tess' voice before I saw her come into the station. I knew she wanted something, I could tell from the sweet melodious tone of her voice.  
  
"Would you like to come over tonight, maybe stay the night?"  
  
I shook my head unsure that I had heard correctly. I must have looked confused as she repeated herself. Yay! At last, thought my head. Hey, hold on, thought my other head. Hormones surging I knew which head would win out.  
  
"I need some help, I have a problem."  
  
I deflated so quickly you wouldn't have believed it was possible. She didn't want my body, she didn't want me, she just wanted some help. What's a bloke supposed to do to get her to notice him?  
  
Of course I would help 'my' damsel in distress. I couldn't refuse Tess anything.  
  
  
  
******************  
  
  
  
Be Prepared  
  
  
  
  
  
"You can't use that," Tess complained.  
  
"And why pray tell can't I?"  
  
"It's way to humane, that 'thing' kept me awake all last night. I want to mutilate the bastard, watch his body write in agony, see it wince in pain.  
  
"You're a vindictive woman Tess."  
  
"You better believe it. No-one gets the better of me."  
  
"Is that right, and that's why you need me to help you is it?" Evan joked.  
  
"I don't 'need' you."  
  
"Fine, see you tomorrow," Jonesy headed towards the door.  
  
"Wait come back, I'm sorry," Tess wheedled. " Look you set up and I'll get us some dinner and a glass of wine."  
  
"Beer? It's a man thing you know."  
  
"Alright, alright, you can have a beer, just get ready to kill the bastard."  
  
"Geez Tess, this is a new side to you. Don't know if I like the vindictive, brutal woman I am seeing before my very eyes. Maybe I should call the cops!"  
  
"You're so funny mate," Tess said sarcastically. "C'mon hurry, that thing has already lived too long under my roof.  
  
  
  
  
  
***************  
  
  
  
  
  
The Wait.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"That was … mmmmm," a stuffed Jonesy lay back on Tess' sofa.  
  
"Don't get too comfortable, we're on patrol tonight."  
  
"You've got to be kidding Tess. It's all set, I'm going to sleep now."  
  
"No way mate. You are coming with me," Tess grabbed Jonesy by the hand, led him to her bedroom and pushed him onto the bed. "And you can get that smirk off your face, no funny business, you're here to work."  
  
"Ah c'mon Tess, just a little cuddle…" Jonesy laughed.  
  
Tess screamed as Jonesy jokingly pulled her on to the bed, her body landing across his.  
  
"Now Tess, you want to catch your intruder then you have to be quiet," Jonesy teased tickling her waist.  
  
Tess slapped his hands away.  
  
"Okay, okay, shhhh, now turn the light out and we wait."  
  
  
  
***************  
  
The Aftermath  
  
  
  
"Ben wait up," yelled Jo as she walked towards the station early the next morning. As they neared the watch house they both stood still, looking at each other in amazement at what they heard and saw.  
  
"I love you, I love you, I love you." Tess squealed in delight, hugging Jonesy enthusiastically.  
  
Jonesy blushed, "yeah right, sure you do!" He returned Tess' embrace.  
  
Jo stomped past the entwined pair, Ben following closely behind a grin plastered from ear to ear.  
  
"So where did you put it?" Tess asked as she pulled away.  
  
Jonesy pointed to a nearby flowerbed.  
  
Tess frowned, "Please tell me you killed it?"  
  
"No, it's just a poor defenceless…"  
  
"Defenceless my arse, there's only one thing for it…you have to catch it again."  
  
"Hell Tess, it's just a little…"  
  
"Evan…pulease, can't you just kill it for me?" Tess looked up at him from under her lashes. A deliberately provocative ploy on Tess' behalf.  
  
"Really Tess it's just a …"  
  
"Yeah I know it's just a MOUSE. Now will you or won't you kill it for me?" Tess screamed.  
  
"Alright I'll do it but you'll owe me…big time! And…," Jonesy grinned mischievously, "I 'will' make you pay!" 


End file.
